Naruto & One Piece CrossOver Challenge: Nami
by NeoNazo356
Summary: CHALLENGE: Up until now, he'd been called things such as "Dobe", or "Baka", or even the occasional "Number One Unpredictable, Noisy Ninja". However, upon receiving a gift from his mother, whose familial history had stemmed from the Great Age of Piracy, will his moniker change to that his mother possessed while alive? Konoha's Maelstrom.


It was the day after Naruto had gotten the photo for his Ninja ID taken, become friends with Konohamaru, and sent Ebisu flying through the sky via nosebleed. After finding a letter on his front door that morning, he was surprised to find a summons by the Hokage, effective immediately. Thinking it was some super-cool mission, he rushed to the Hokage Tower so fast, he nearly gave half of Konoha whiplash.

"What did you want to see me for old man?" Naruto asked as he came into the office.

"I've called you here because there is something your mother left behind for you. She told me to give it to you when you became a genin," Sarutobi said passing Naruto a large locked box from behind his desk, and then a key from a hidden slot in his hat. The box had the same symbol as most of Konoha's ninja wore on their backs and shoulders, but this went over the boy's head, since this was the first time he'd heard anything about his mother.

After opening it with a key, he found four objects set in a red velvet case. The object at the top was an old red book titled **Navigation of Meteorography**, and underneath it were three object that were pretty much the same.

Said objects were two foot long pipes with round spherical casings on the ends. They appeared to be made of metal, were colored blue, and appeared to be able to link together.

"What are they?" Naruto asked as he picked up the book and flipped through its pages, then took one of the odd blue pipes and looked down the end with the bulb on it.

"These are tools your mother used to use," Sarutobi answered. "They've been passed down the generations from your mother's side, and now it's time that they be passed on to you."

"Sweet! What do they do?" he asked enthusiastically.

"I'm afraid it isn't my place to say. You'd have to read that book cover to cover to find out," the old man answered.

"Awwww, more reading? I just got _out _of the academy," he moaned.

_Looks like I'll need to give him a little incentive, _the old man thought humorously. "Oh, well if you're not up to it, I can understand."

"Come again?"

"I mean even the _Yondaime _couldn't use your mother's Clima-Tact, the device that gave her the title, Konoha's Maelstrom, so I just thought you'd want to take it up and surpass him," the old man trailed off. "But, since you're not up to it, I _could _always put this back up in the attic. Give it to someone else. Maybe _Sasuke _would be up to the challenge."

_Teme… _Naruto growled to himself, his hands suddenly reaching for two of the blue pipes in the case before he began spinning them in his hands, red and blue balls flying out of the spherical ends and cumulating over the old man's head and forming what looked like a thundercloud.

The next moment he took the third pipe and swung it through the air, a yellow ball flying into the thundercloud before suddenly.

**KROOM!**

The old man was struck by a bolt of lightning in his own office.

"Don't you ever… EVER… say you'll give _my _stuff to that teme," Naruto growled with narrowed eyes. "You got that?"

_Maybe I went too far with the goading, _Sarutobi thought as Naruto packed his mom's things and stormed out of the room.

**To be continued… By **_**you**_**!**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the intro for this NarutoOne Piece challenge of mine. You can do pretty much whatever you want with it from this point, should you chose to take it, though there are a couple of rules.**

**1- Pairings can be whatever you want, but no Yaoi.**

**2- The Perfect Clima-Tact's powers are the same as the One Piece anime, but you can add new moves to it as long as you follow the same trend, as well as combine them with Naruto's own techniques.**

**3- Naruto can still be loud and obnoxious, but not a **_**complete**_** idiot. After all, he **_**is **_**one of Nami's descendants through his mother (whom he reflects the most).**

**4- Naruto wears something **_**besides **_**his orange jumpsuit after the "intro", should someone take this challenge.**

**That aside, if you decide to take up this challenge, please PM me so that way I know you will be starting it up so that I can watch it. ****Also, feel free to re-do this chapter, since it's more of an introduction, and not an actual guideline to how the story should begin.**


End file.
